


A Food Fantasy

by ontheraggin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: It can be dangerous working with Food Souls. Some can be more dangerous than others! Just make sure you know what you're doing.





	A Food Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This one may be just slightly dub-con. Things get a little forceful, but everyone enjoys it. Still, if such a thing bothers you perhaps skip it!
> 
> I really don't know much about Red Wine tbqh but that voice line when he mentions you're bleeding is pretty fun.

Mary is shuffling about the kitchen, wiping down every surface she comes across while scooping up used dishes. The restaurant had a brief rush there for a while; now that it’s thankfully calmed down significantly, it’s time to clean up!

She can handle the kitchen- it’s sort of small, it’s what makes rushes feel even more rushed... She’s instructed her small gaggle of food souls to focus out in the restaurant itself and the small outdoor eating area as well. She had hoped that between all of them, they’d be able to get things sparkling clean in no time!

At least, that’s the hope. One food soul refused to let her work on the kitchen by herself, making some chivalrous comment or two about refusing to let a lady work all on her own... Yadda yadda, whatever. Red Wine put on a good show of that, but she knew he could be just as much of a dweeb as the rest of them. Still... She is quietly grateful for the help he was giving now.

“Thank you, Red! We’ll get this done in no time.” She’d hum happily as she moves past him scrubbing little spills from the stove top. She’s moving to dump some of the kitchen utensils into the sink, reaching in to grab a sponge before drawing a sharp hissing breath when her hand grazes past an unseen knife she had tossed in haphazardly. Good job, Mary...

“Master Attendant? What happened? Here, let me see.” Red Wine is swooping in almost the instant it happened, fussing over her even as she tries to wave him away.

“Oh, it’s nothing! I just got a little nick is all... Might need a bandage though...” She huffs when he takes her soggy hand and gazes over the cut that had opened up across her palm. It stung and a tiny trickle of red began to well up in the slice, taking a moment before a drop even manages to escape to land in one of the lines of her palm.

“... Red? What’s the matter? Do you uh... Do you think it’s worse than it is?” The usually talkative food soul growing suddenly silent when staring over her cut suddenly makes Many nervous. Will she need stitches? Some sort of shot? Was something strange on that knife?

“You... This is... your blood... Isn’t it?” Red Wine’s voice halts here and there as he spoke lowly, that concerned grasp on her wrist now a firm hold that she couldn’t break if she really tried. Such a strange thing to ask... Mary only remained quiet for the moment, watching the other closely as he holds on tight to her. 

“It smells... divine.” His voice lowers even further, almost slurring his words as he leans in closer now, his hot breath felt wafting over her fingertips now. “Oh... Master Attendant should’ve known... Shouldn’t be tempting me like this.” Mary isn’t even entirely sure he’s really talking to her at this point, she can only lean a little away from him as she weakly tries to get out of his clawlike grasp. What is he talking about?

Mary only paused in realization when Red Wine sticks his tongue out to lap up the tiny bit of blood that remained there, flashing his sharp canines while he did so. Oh yeah...  _Those_. Mary had completely forgotten, Red Wine never pestered her about any need to feed or anything of the sort... It was easy to believe he might’ve gotten over it, or else had enough strength to resist a temptation. 

This temptation, however, seemed too much. Mary shivers at the feeling of his hot tongue dragging over her skin and digging into that cut, trying to coax more of her blood out while his breathing quickens to soft panting over her goosebumps-covered flesh.

“H-hey! Red! Wh... What if the others see you like this?! Come on!” Mary’s still too weak to simply pull out of her grasp, so she tries another approach. Red Wine did always need to keep a respectable image going in front of the rest of the food souls, almost to the point of being obnoxious about it. Perhaps that threat would work?

“Ah... The others?” Red Wine blinks and actually seems to be in control of himself again as the idea sinks in. “Absolutely not. I can’t be seen as some slovenly beast like  _that_...” 

Before Mary could feel any relief in those words, she yelps as she feels herself getting tugged along, dragged just a short distance away into the walk-in food pantry. Her breath catches in her throat when she’s shoved against the door after it’s closed behind them, barely able to make out Red Wine’s face in the dim light.

“Is that better, attendant? You sounded like you wanted privacy as well.” There was a teasing in his voice as he draws close yet again, this time abandoning the now closed-up cut on her hand in favor of a closer spot. Mary can’t turn away as Red Wine leans in close and almost nuzzles in against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine and warmth flooding her cheeks.

“I can hear your blood rushing through your veins... Does this all excite you?” His lips brush over the soft skin on her neck as he spoke, hot breath wafting over her. She can’t bring herself to respond, just swallowing thickly before giving a weak squeak when he kisses her, firmly enough to leave a gentle tingling on her skin.

“R-Red... Please...” When Mary manages to find her voice, it only comes out in a tiny croak. Even then, she’s not quite sure what she’s trying to convey... She had stopped her attempts at struggling now, even letting her head lean back to give him more access to her throat... As dangerous of an idea that was, he was right. Her blood is pounding in her ears, it feels like her heart is trying to hammer out of her chest, and yet a warmth was pooling between her legs... A feeling that only grew stronger when he sucks at a spot on her neck yet again, knees trembling weakly as her body shivers.

“Forgive me, attendant... I’m just a monster. I simply cannot stop myself...” Red Wine mutters as he leans in closer to her, almost pressing bodily against her now. She can tell now that he was rather excited as well; a rather rigid appendage trapped behind his slacks pushing obviously against her thigh as he presses close. She gives a timid little wiggle, almost grinding against it slightly and finding herself pleased at how such a tiny motion managed to get a hard throb out of it, trying to push closer to her.

Red Wine couldn’t restrain himself much longer. He releases his hold on her hand now for both hands to slide down to her legs, roughly pulling up the hem of her dress far enough to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. The feeling of his thin gloves sliding over her bare skin was strange, leaving little goosebumps down her thighs as he pulls away that thin bit of fabric and leaving her completely exposed. 

Mary isn’t given much time to react to what’s happening, Red Wine moved quickly now. The kisses on her neck threaten to turn into a bite, hard teeth brushing threateningly against her skin as he lets out a low growl that sends shivers down her spine. He had the front of his pants opened and pushed down in mere seconds, one hand lining himself up while the other loops under her thigh to lift her leg.

“F-fuck! Red....!” Mary gasps when he fully hilts himself in one fierce thrust, her hands scrambling before just clinging onto his shoulders. She isn’t given much time to get accustomed to that length, Red Wine’s free hand now grasping at her other leg to lift her from her feet while he humps hard into her. She can only hold on, each thrust bouncing her just slightly against that cabinet door.

Red Wine got a steady pace going in moments, humping hard while his lips still trace along Mary’s throat, sucking up a pink spot here and there. He still seemed incredibly tempted; she can feel his teeth graze over her skin now and again, but instead of letting his fangs plunge into her flesh, he would thrust even rougher into her for a few moments. Trading the sensation until that particular desire waned for the moment.

He didn’t seem to notice or care about the sounds escaping Mary’s mouth as he continues on relentlessly, not reacting either to her fingers grabbing at his coat and tugging here and there. He was like a beast rutting into her, not letting anything else break his concentration on what he was doing. Not even when Mary’s fingers lace into his hair as she leans her head back, moaning while her legs try to wrap around his waist. 

It doesn’t take very long for Mary to come, breath catching in her throat and eyes rolling up as jolts of pleasure shoot through her with every rough thrust that slams into her. Her orgasm actually seemed to spur Red Wine on, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the little pantry now along with their heavy breathing and an occasional low rumble from the food soul as he presses his mouth against her neck. His teeth are flat against her skin, pressed hard enough that she could feel her blood pumping through the veins underneath them... Her heart is still pumping hard from her climax, feeling like it’s almost fluttering as another quickly mounts up behind it...

Red Wine moves quicker than she could stop him, even if she were able to try. His mouth opens, the points of his teeth digging into her skin briefly before he pulls back at just the right moment. There’s a sharp sting on her neck as his teeth drag just hard enough to break the skin- scraping more than actually biting, thank goodness. But there was still some blood there, which Red Wine hungrily laps up before placing his lips around that tiny wound to try to suck out more. All the while, he’s grinding hard against her with short, deep thrusts while his hands grip even tighter around her thighs. She can almost feel his nails underneath the thin fabric of his gloves, trying to dig into her soft flesh like he wanted to do with his fangs...

Mary couldn’t help but come again right then, squirming in his grasp and her breathing coming out in gasping whines. Her legs tighten around his middle again, hips jolting forward to meet his grinding... It’s difficult to tell if it was that or the tiny mouthful of blood he managed to get out of her then that finished the job for him. With a few more grinding thrusts and another tiny nibble at her throat, Red Wine grunts low as he finally came as well. Mary can only cling tight and shiver at the feeling of his hot seed pouring into her, filling up all the places he couldn’t reach.

After a brief moment to let those waves of pleasure subside, Red Wine would give a soft curse before pulling himself from her. He carefully lowers her legs back down to the floor, though his hands move up her sides to hold around her middle as she wobbles and merely leans heavily against the door.

“Ah... Apologies, attendant! Are you alright?” There he is, fussy again. Mary just gives a dozy little nod, heart still pounding and head spinning. “You should know better than to have blood near me like that! I could’ve really done something awful! It’s a good thing I can curb that particular desire, for the most part...” 

Mary can only stare at him as he shifts now to refasten the front of his pants, straightening himself out and wiping away a little fleck of red from his lips. If this was him trying to curb that desire, she’s not sure if she could really handle it if he let himself go... 

“Oh... I think I can hear the others starting to come into the kitchen now.” Red Wine glances over Mary’s shoulder to the door now as she slowly moves to pull her panties back up, knees still wobbling. She gives a surprised squeak when his hands come forward again, this time helping smooth down her dress to where it was before.

“Don’t worry, my dear attendant... I’ll simply tell them you’re taking inventory and wish to be left alone. Perhaps you can use a moment to gather yourself.” Red Wine hums as he gently guides her to the nearest flat surface now to lean against. He flashes what would’ve been a sweet smile if she didn’t know any better- there’s a smirk hidden there under it. He knows he blew her away... And she didn’t really have the strength at the moment to confront him on it. All she could really do is give him a tired, short glare before just nodding and letting him turn to quietly slip through the door and out into the kitchen.

Perhaps he was right... She should’ve known better to show any blood to him, it’s probably a good thing he could guide that bloodlust into... well... plain lust. He could have torn her apart easily if he lost control. Still, it wasn’t any excuse to just grab her like that...

But then again... Mary quietly admits to herself that this may not be the last time she will face that particular danger. She can handle losing a few drops of blood now and then, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a short one, but I'm just doing what I can to break out of my little rut. Just having a lil fun with it!  
> Since Tumblr went and did what it did, you'll find me more active on Twitter now. Again, same username and all!   
> I'm also at a loss for tags- if anyone has a tag suggestion go ahead and comment it


End file.
